Currently, when aggregating a plurality of packets into an aggregated packet at the various layers, the number of packets to be aggregated into a single aggregated packet is predetermined (i.e., static approach to aggregation).
The selection of the number of packets to be aggregated greatly affects the transmission rate, the amount of overhead, and the airtime required to transmit the packet. For instance, if the predetermined number of packets to be aggregated is too small, while the transmission rate may be higher, it also results in a higher packing overhead since each aggregated packet may include an error (CRC) check. Alternatively, if the predetermined number of packets is too large, while the packing overhead is reduced, the transmission rate is lowered to ensure that the large aggregated packet may be transmitted without error. If errors were to occur or if the transmission of the aggregated packet were to fail due to interference or a low signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) at the receiver, since the aggregated packet includes a single error (CRC) check, the retransmission would render the link performance to be suboptimal.